ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Adventurer Appreciation Campaign 2011/Guide
fr:Campagne "Merci aux aventuriers" 2011/Guidede:Abenteurerannerkennungs-Kampagne 2011/Leitfaden The 9th Annual Adventurer Appreciation Campaign Arrives! Event Schedule The Adventurer Appreciation Campaign will run from Wednesday, May 11, 2011 at 1:00 a.m. until Tuesday, May 31, 2011 at the same hour. (PDT) Talking to a moogle will trigger the following information being presented to you: *'Chat Frequency:' Number of lines typed in /say, /party, /linkshell, /shout, or /tell. *'Conversations With NPCs:' Number of times you chatted with a non-player character. *'Parties Joined:' Number of parties you have been a part of. *'Alliances Joined:' Number of alliances you have been a part of. *'Battles Fought:' Number of times you have engaged in battle. *'Number of Times KO'd:' Number of times you have fallen. *'Enemies Defeated:' Number of times you have succeeded in defeating a monster. *'GM Calls Made:' Number of calls to Game Masters for assistance in-game. Event Moogle Locations *Southern San d'Oria (J-9) *Northern San d'Oria (D-8) *Bastok Mines (I-9) *Bastok Markets (G-8) *Windurst Waters (north side) (F-5) *Windurst Woods (K-10) Rewards *Novennial Ring *Moogle's Largesse *Adventuring Certificate *Bronze Moogle Belt *Silver Moogle Belt *Gold Moogle Belt *Homing Ring *Return Ring *Chocobo Wand *Chocobo Ticket *Angelwing *Federation Stable Scarf *Kingdom Stable Collar *Republic Stable Medal Reward Notes *To receive an Novennial Ring, talk to an event moogle in one of the three starting cities. *Adventurers still in possession of an Anniversary Ring from past Adventurer Appreciation or Welcome Back Campaigns may receive a Novennial Ring. There is no need to dispose of any previous Anniversary Rings. *To receive a Moogle's Largesse, you must complete a mini-quest. Firstly, wear your Novennial attire and talk to the moogle by the chest again to elicit a dialogue about the shortage of crafting materials. (Do not skip this step, as the Moogle Gatherers will not give you what you need to complete the mini-quest if you do.) Next, speak to the Moogle Crafter in whichever city you start the quest in, make your way to Ghelsba Outpost (G-8) (Pliable lizard skin), Palborough Mines Map 1 (I-8) (Chunk of glittering ore), or Giddeus (H-7) (Bundle of sundry plants) and seek out the Moogle Gatherer in the area. After an interesting conversation, agree to carry the crafting material they offer. Return to the city and seek out the Moogle Crafter (Southern San d'Oria (E-8), Bastok Markets (I-8), Windurst Woods (F-12)) near the relevant guild (San d'Oria is Leathercraft - Square of lizard leather, Windurst is Clothcraft - Square of ultimate cloth, Bastok is Goldsmithing - Shoddy metal clasp) and have them make the needed material. Repeat for the remaining cities, and once you have all three you can return to the distribution moogle for your reward. *You must be wearing both pieces of the Novennial armor during each step to continue with that step. (Example: when turning in or receiving a key item from the Crafting/Gathering Moogle or any other step in which you communicate with the Moogle related to this quest. If done improperly the menu option to turn that item in will not come up) *You can only get 1 present per day regardless of which country you talk to the moogle in. If you tell one moogle to wait you can not get an item from another moogle or tell another moogle to wait until the next day. *If you tell a moogle in Northern San d'Oria you will wait and then choose to get a prize the next day in Windurst Woods, the moogle in Windurst Woods will know that you choose to wait the previous day and will still give you a chance for a better gift. *You can still receive the same item after waiting as someone that did not wait. all prizes are available every day, but the percentage chances change with waiting. Waiting will improve the amount of stackable items gained if a stackable item is rewarded when you decide to stop waiting and claim a prize. (i.e. on day 1 you may receive 1 Angelwing, on day 3 you may get 50-75 Angelwings.) You still have a chance of receiving less. *You do not need to have a Bronze Moogle Belt in order to receive a Silver Moogle Belt or need any previous belt to receive a Gold Moogle Belt. *If you have a Gold Moogle Belt, you may still receive a Silver Moogle Belt or Bronze Moogle Belt. *Having a Gold Moogle Belt, Silver Moogle Belt, or Bronze Moogle Belt stored with the Porter Moogle using Moogle Storage Slip 11 will make it possible to receive another one, however, due to its Rare/Ex nature, you have to toss your current one to get the other out of storage. *Having an Adventuring Certificate stored at a storage NPC will make it possible to receive another one, however, due to its Rare/Ex nature, you have to toss your current one to get the other out of storage. You may want to remove your current one from storage if you do not want duplicates. Congratulatory Letters and Formalwear! This years Formalware is obtained from the Event Moogie at: *Southern San d'Oria (I-8) *Bastok Markets (F-8) *Windurst Waters (north side) (F-9) *Male ♂ Formalware :1. Novennial coat :2. Novennial hose *Female ♀ Formalware :1. Novennial dress :2. Novennial thigh boots *This Event Moogie also starts the Moogle's Largesse Mini-quest *Moogles will be doling out Dinner Jackets and Dinner Hose this year as well. Adventurers who missed out on these items in the past may examine the box beside the moogle that reads, "Free to take."